


Study Partners

by rachel_exe



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College Student Eren Yeager, College Student Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Fake/Pretend Relationship, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Past Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 05:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19561171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachel_exe/pseuds/rachel_exe
Summary: When Eren asks him to be his fake boyfriend to make his ex jealous, Levi can't find it in himself to say no.





	Study Partners

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! The prompt for this was "What I’m about to do is totally crazy, but just roll with it". I know what Eren does doesn't classify as crazy, but this is the best I could come up with, so please enjoy! :)

As per usual, the café was quiet, the gentle buzz of people talking barely audible. It was Levi’s favourite coffee shop because it was far enough from campus that he didn’t have to worry about running into one of his classmates and the cosy atmosphere was perfect for studying. He liked going there alone to have the privacy his dorm didn’t allow, but that day he had brought his partner for the English assignment with him, a tall brunet with gorgeous emerald eyes.

“What do think about this?” he said, turning his book towards the boy sat next to him. 

“It looks fine.” 

“Fine isn’t good enough, Eren, put some effort into it, for fuck’s sake.” 

The brunet leaned back on the backrest of the booth. “I’m tired, can’t we take a break?” 

“We’ve just started.” 

“We’ve been at it for at least an hour.” 

“Exactly, we’ve just started,” Levi repeated. 

Eren groaned and buried his head in the book in front of him again. Levi had wondered many times what he had done wrong in his past life to get a study partner like Eren, he had understood he wasn’t the smartest kid in college the moment they had talked to each other, but at least he was good-looking and his stupidity was partially redeemed by that. 

Levi went back to his part of the assignment as well and as he picked up the pen to jot down some notes, the bell of the front door ringed. He didn’t pay attention to it and kept writing on his notebook as someone placed an order, but his focus was soon ruined. 

“Shit,” Eren hissed beside him. 

Levi glared at him and noticed that the boy was staring at the newcomer with anger and resentment. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked, eager to go back to studying again. 

“Listen, what I’m about to do is totally crazy, but just roll with it, okay?” 

“Wha-” Levi started but was silenced by Eren’s lips pressing on his own. 

What the fuck was happening? 

Eren was kissing him hard, that’s what was happening, and as the kiss prolonged, he put more pressure into it and almost pushed Levi down on their seat. Levi was forced to grab the back of Eren’s sweater not to fall, holding onto him as if he was his lifeline. He couldn’t understand what had prompted Eren to do that and since the brunet had seemingly no intention of letting him go any time soon, he grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled it hard to get him away from him. Only then did Eren back away and Levi could breathe again. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Levi spat out. 

Eren was glaring at someone, but Levi barely had the time to follow his gaze and see to whom it was directed that the door of the café had already closed. 

“Sorry, that was my ex,” Eren said, turning towards Levi. 

“That doesn’t explain why the hell you had to kiss me.” 

“He’s an asshole, he said some nasty stuff when we broke up and I wanted to show him that I’m better off without him.” 

“How mature of you,” Levi commented. 

“Don’t judge me, okay? He had no problems grabbing his boyfriend’s ass before.” 

“I’m not even going to ask,” Levi huffed. “Can we go back to studying now or do you have a list of people you want to make jealous?” 

“No, it’s just him.” 

With a frustrated sigh, Levi went back to his book, but it was clear that Eren did not. He kept playing with his pencil, chewing its end and then using it to doodle on his notebook. It irked Levi because if Eren didn’t do his part of the assignment he would be forced to do it for him and he didn’t need an extra load of work on top of all the things he had to keep track of. 

“Levi,” Eren eventually called him. 

“What?” Levi replied, irritated. 

“Do you mind if I kiss you again?” 

Levi looked at him with a confused frown. 

“If my ex ever comes here again,” Eren continued to explain. 

“Why can’t you ask someone else to be your fake boyfriend?” 

“We’ve already broken the ice and we’re going to come here to study pretty often.” 

Levi evaluated the proposal. If he had to be honest, it wasn’t the worst thing in the world, he was single and Eren wasn’t too bad, if only it wasn’t for his lack of focus. 

“Alright,” he said. “But on one condition.” 

“Anything you say,” Eren eagerly replied. 

“You have to fucking finish your part of the assignment before the deadline.” 

Eren groaned. 

“And it needs to be actually good, not something half-assed.” 

“C’mon, Levi,” Eren whined. 

“That’s the deal,” Levi shrugged. 

“Ugh, fine.” 

“Now fucking study,” Levi said, satisfied. 

With a deep groan, Eren pulled the book towards him. 

  
  
  
Going to the little café had become a ritual for Levi and Eren and when their morning classes ended, they went there to have lunch and work on their assignment. Eren wasn’t too happy about it, he claimed his brain needed some time to rest before starting to study again, but Levi pointed out he didn’t even have a brain and the argument ended there. 

For the first few days they were lucky and Eren’s ex didn’t show up. That didn’t help Eren be any more relaxed; his head shot up every time the front door opened and Levi had to scold him for being distracted. It also meant that for now Levi was safe and didn’t have to kiss the brunet again, even if he wouldn’t actually mind it. As the time he spent with the boy progressed, he started to see a new side of him and even if he was annoyed by his lack of concentration, there wasn’t much else that pissed him off. 

They went to the café during the weekends as well and it was a tranquil Saturday when the inevitable meeting with the ex happened again. Levi knew he had entered the café when Eren cursed under his breath and shifted uncomfortably on his seat, clenching his fists as he did so. He quickly glanced at the counter to see the troublesome guy. He looked plain with a two-tone haircut that was maybe cool at some point in the history of humanity, but for sure not now. When he turned towards them, his resemblance to a horse made Levi wonder what part of him had attracted Eren so much to become his boyfriend. Maybe it was the personality, but as the guy snickered at them, he doubted it was for that. 

“Why the fuck did you ever go out with him?” he asked. 

“I guessed I loved him at some point before he started sleeping around with other people,” Eren replied with resentment in his voice. 

“What an ass,” Levi said, glancing at the guy again. 

He didn’t understand why anyone would ever cheat on Eren. He was hot and his personality wasn’t half bad. Sure, he was an idiot, but of the good kind and he had never missed one of their study sessions, proving to Levi that he was reliable and trustworthy. 

“Yeah,” Eren replied. 

He was still glaring at his previous boyfriend, but behind his anger there was pain and disappointment. Levi wondered if he had ever blamed himself for what had happened in the past and the thought put a thorn in his heart. 

“Come here,” he said, grabbing Eren by his sweater and kissing him. 

The brunet remained still for a brief second and then pressed his lips harder on Levi’s. There was resentment in that kiss, pure heartbreak was fuelling it and Levi could sense all of it. He let Eren turn the chaste kiss into something more heated and as he opened his mouth to let him in, the reason why they were doing it in the first place slipped out of his mind and one question took its place. 

Why hadn’t they done this before? 

Eren’s tongue felt so good against his, reaching every part of his mouth and his hands naturally cupped Eren’s neck to bring him closer. It had been a long time since he had enjoyed kissing someone that much, but as Eren never slowed down his pace, Levi didn’t want him to stop. His heart was doing weird things in his chest and Eren was taking up all the space in his head, eliminating everything else surrounding them. 

Eren wrapped his arms around Levi’s waist and brought him closer to himself, so much so that Levi was practically straddling his lap. His tongue had licked every corner of Levi’s mouth plenty of times now and as it tangled with Levi’s once more, it was clear he had no intention of stopping. Eren was going at it as if him and Levi had been boyfriends for years and for a moment Levi believed it too, but when he felt Eren’s hands going towards his ass, he regained his senses and remembered where they were and why. 

He had a hard time pushing Eren away since the brunet didn’t want to let him go, but once he finally succeeded, fresh air hit his heated cheeks and filled his aching lungs. 

“Sorry, I got carried away,” Eren panted. His face was covered by a pink hue and his lips were red and swollen, coated with saliva. 

“It’s fine,” Levi replied, sitting back on his seat. 

Eren’s gaze had moved to the counted and Levi followed it. The ex was still there, staring at them with his mouth open in the most idiotic expression Levi had ever seen. He smirked at him, just to rub some more salt into the wound, and the guy gaped at him before setting his mouth in a straight line and leaving the café with his coffee cup in hand. 

Levi felt smug for the revenge he was helping to serve, but when he turned towards Eren, his mood changed. The brunet was still looking at the door as if hoping for it to open again and the thought that maybe he was wishing his former boyfriend would come in again and apologise to him made Levi’s heart sink. 

  
  
  
“When did you break up with your ex?” Levi asked. 

They were at the café once again; it was late and even Levi was tired of studying. 

“A couple of months ago,” Eren replied, putting his pencil down. For once, he had taken their study session seriously. 

“Do you still love him?” 

“What? No,” Eren replied, too quickly to be believable. 

“Why do you keep looking out for him then?” 

Eren huffed, running a hand through his hair. “I don’t know, okay? I mean, he cheated on me so many times, but I always forgave him because I was blind and I loved him. Maybe I still do, I don’t know.” 

“You do realise he was, and probably still is an asshole, right?” 

“Yes,” Eren groaned. 

“Then why the hell do you still want to go back with him?” 

“He was my first love and we were together for so long that part of me still misses him despite everything he’s done.” 

Levi shook his head in disbelief. He couldn’t understand why Eren was still infatuated enraptured by his ex, it was clear to him that he wasn’t good boyfriend material. He never had any problems cutting toxic people out of life, he didn’t have time for that bullshit, but he had come to realise that Eren was very different from him. 

“Would you go back with him if he asked you to?” 

“I’m not sure,” Eren muttered, playing with his pencil. 

“Why the hell would you ever do that?” Levi exclaimed. “He’s clearly a piece of shit.” 

“It’s complicated, okay?” Eren raised his voice. “And stop asking so many questions if you don’t like the answers.” 

“I was just trying to talk some sense into that thick skull of yours since you clearly can’t see what’s right in front of you.” 

“I don’t need you to, I can take care of myself.” 

“It doesn’t look like it,” Levi scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“I didn’t ask for your help,” Eren said. “I’m going home now, I’m tired of this stupid assignment.” 

Eren packed his things in a hurry, anger still on his face, but Levi couldn’t bring himself to apologise. He didn’t mean to upset him, but he didn’t think what he had said was wrong. He had just stated the facts and if Eren was so blind to see what was right on front of him, he wouldn’t press it further, so he let the brunet walk away without saying goodbye. 

  
  
  
Levi and Eren only had a week left before turning in their assignment and their study sessions at the café had become longer and more frequent. They went there almost every day and stayed until closing time, ordering far too many coffees and teas for the sake their sleeping schedule. The relationship between them had changed after their little argument and even if Eren had still kissed Levi when his ex had come into shop again, there was a certain distance between them. 

It hurt Levi more than it should have and now every time the door opened his eyes flew to the entrance together with Eren’s with the same mixed feelings. He was torn between hoping for the Horseface to come in and give him the chance to kiss Eren and for him not to come and put a fake smile on Eren’s lips. 

By now he had realised why he had been so mad at Eren for still liking his ex, it was because he had feelings for him and he longed to take the place the guy formerly held in his heart. He knew it was too soon to hope for something like that, maybe it would always be too soon if things continued in the same way, but before he had realised it, Eren had become more than a simple study partner to him and all he could do was watch and wait. 

That day, luck wasn’t on his side and late in the afternoon the ex came into the café. He wasn’t alone this time, instead there was someone else with him, a cute brunet with freckles that was holding his hand. Levi suspected he was the boyfriend Eren had told him about and got the confirmation when Eren glared at him. 

Levi went back to his book. He didn’t feel like initiating anything as he understood he was just a tool in Eren’s plan to get revenge. He didn’t blame him for it, he had been the one to accept his offer in the first place and then develop unnecessary feelings, but it still hurt and if he could, he would avoid further damage to his self-esteem. 

Even if his eyes were fixed on the page in front of him, his ears picked up every little noise around him, the sound of the coffee machine, people coughing and footsteps getting closer to their booth. 

“You’re not making out today?” a male voice said. “Did you finally realise how bad of a kisser Eren is?” 

Levi raised his eyes and was met by the unpleasant view of the Horseface that had stopped right in front of him. His words were meant for Levi, but his arrogant grin was directed to Eren. 

“What the fuck do you want, Jean?” Eren harshly said. 

“Nothing, I just wanted to warn your new boyfriend of how much you suck in bed.” 

The sneer on the Jean guy pissed Levi off and the insulted expression on Eren’s face made his blood boil. 

“Don’t worry, Eren sucks very well,” he said. 

Jean turned towards him with a mocking grin. “Your standards must be very low then.” 

“My standards are pretty high and Eren meets all of them,” Levi replied, placing a hand on Eren’s thigh, close to his pelvis. “Maybe you confused him with one of the other people you were sleeping with when Eren was your boyfriend.” 

The furious look in Jean’s eyes was all Levi needed to be filled with satisfaction. He gave him a fake smile and waited for a witty comeback, ready to continue their dispute for Eren’s heart, but it was clear he had already won. 

“Fuck you,” the guy spat out before stomping towards the counter where the freckled brunet was waiting for him. 

Levi snickered at him until he left the café, glaring at them once more before crossing the threshold and then he turned towards Eren. His eyes were fixed on the door, but the light in them was different from the other times, it sparkled with a sad awareness. 

“I hope he’ll stop coming here now,” Levi said. 

“Thank you,” Eren replied, looking at him. 

“For what? Giving him what he deserved?” 

“For defending me,” Eren muttered. 

“It’s okay, I enjoyed it.” 

Eren softly smiled, the sight going straight to Levi’s heart and then awkwardly looked at the hand still on his thigh. His cheeks covered by a pink hue and his muscles were stiff under Levi’s touch. 

“Oh, sorry,” Levi quickly removed his hand. “I wanted to make it look more believable.” 

“I think it worked,” Eren grinned. “And I should be the one to apologise for how I reacted when you asked me about Jean, I know you had good intentions, but I didn’t want to listen.” 

“I’m sorry for how I said things, I just didn’t understand how you could still love him.” 

“You were right,” Eren huffed. “I loved him once, but what I feel right now is just nostalgia for when things were good between us. I have to move on.” 

Levi secretly rejoiced for that, but he knew it was too early to suggest anything to Eren, it was clear the brunet wasn’t ready yet and he didn’t want to take advantage of his confused feelings. 

“Drowning yourself in books is always a good way to move on,” he said instead. 

Eren chuckled. “You’ll never give me a break, will you?” 

“Not until we submit our assignment,” Levi replied. “You can do whatever you want after that.” 

Eren laughed, looking as beautiful as always and Levi regretted he hadn’t been able to kiss him that day. 

  
  
  
**Levi: How’s the assignment going? You’ve finished, right?**

**Eren: Almost**

**Levi: Fucking hell, we have to submit it tomorrow!!**

**Eren: I know, just give me an hour and I’ll be done**

**Levi: It’s almost midnight, how are you going to finish it on time?**

**Eren: I’ll manage**

**Levi: You know you won’t, give me your address**

**Eren: I don’t need your help, I can do it alone**

**Levi: You’re tired and if I don’t get an A I’m going to kick your ass, you know I will, so send me your fucking address**

**Eren: Fine, here it is, nerd**

Levi didn’t even bother with a reply, he put his phone in his pocket and got ready to leave. Eren lived across town, but Levi drove there in less than ten minutes and as soon as he parked, he sent a text to Eren, telling him he had arrived. The front door of the house opened almost immediately and when Eren’s head popped out, Levi got off the car and made his way towards him. 

“You could have knocked, no one’s home,” Eren said. 

“Good, so no one will hear your screams when I kick your ass,” Levi replied, making his way inside. 

“You’re not very creative with your threats.” 

Levi glared at him. “My threats may not be creative, but my kicks are.” 

“How can kicks be creative?” Eren asked. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you? Are you drunk?” 

“No, sorry, being sleep deprived makes me delirious,” Eren replied with a sheepish smile. 

“And you wanted to finish the assignment all by yourself,” Levi retorted, shaking his head. 

Eren smiled, exhausted and on the verge of collapsing on the floor. He looked cute, sleepy like that and Levi didn’t find it in himself to scold him again. 

“C’mon, let’s finish this assignment so you can go to bed,” he said. 

Eren guided him to the second floor and then opened the last door of the hallway. The room was less messy than Levi had anticipated. The bed was clear from clothes that were instead thrown on a chest at its feet and the desk next to the door was covered in books. Some of them were opened on top of Eren’s laptop while others were so close to the edge it was a miracle they hadn’t fallen yet. 

“How behind are you?” Levi asked, taking out his own pc. 

“I need to finish the last part, the conclusion and then the bibliography,” Eren replied. 

“Finish what you were working on before I arrived, I’ll deal with conclusion and bibliography.” 

“Okay,” Eren said. “Thank you, Levi.” 

“As I said, I’m not taking anything less than an A,” Levi replied. 

They got to work, Eren sat at the desk while Levi sat on the bed with the pc on his lap. They worked in silence, exchanging only a few words when Eren needed some help or to get his ass whooped, which happened pretty often as sleep often got to his head, making him want to quit. 

For almost two hours the sound of their fingers typing on the keyboards filled the room, but when they finished their assignment silence reigned in the room for a few relieved moments. 

“It’s done,” Eren said, spinning in his chair. “I want to cry.” 

“You’re so dramatic,” Levi replied, rolling his eyes. 

“I’m tired,” Eren whined and standing up, he slumped on the bed next to Levi. “Thank you for your help.” 

“I already knew it would have come to this.” 

“I can’t believe we’re not going to see each other every day from now on,” Eren said, rolling on his back. 

“You know we attend the same classes, right?” Levi replied. He placed his pc on the floor and rested his back on the headboard. 

“I know, but it’s different, we never sit together.” 

“You’re too chatty.” 

“I’m not,” Eren protested. 

“You are.” 

“Okay, maybe, but some classes are so boring,” Eren said. “Do you think we can still hang out together?” 

“And do what?” Levi asked, looking at him. 

“I don’t know, getting to know each other more?” 

Eren turned on his side and trained his eyes on Levi. He had dark circles under his eyes and his hair was sticking in weird directions, yet he looked as beautiful as always and Levi got lost into that emerald sea. 

“Wouldn’t you like that?” Eren muttered. 

“I’d love to,” Levi replied. 

It was as if he was in a trance and with his gaze still fixed on Eren’s eyes, he slid down until he was lying on his side next to Eren. 

“What would we do?” he asked. 

“I don’t know,” Eren whispered. “Go to the café you like?” 

“What if your ex comes?” 

“I hope he does,” Eren muttered, moving his face closer to Levi’s. “I’d like to have an excuse to kiss you again.” 

Levi’s heart pounded against his chest and the subtle blush that lit up his cheeks matched Eren’s. 

“I’d like to have one too.” 

Eren licked his lips and then tentatively cupped Levi’s face with his hand. He moved his eyes from Levi’s mouth to his eyes, unsure, asking for permission and with the sound of his heartbeat in his ears, Levi closed the distance between them. 

Despite the tiredness, Eren’s lips were firm on Levi’s, kissing him with conviction as if he had been starving for his touch. The initial hesitance had vanished and his ardour was so overwhelming Levi felt himself fall for him always more. It was inevitable and his feelings washed over him like a tsunami, destroying everything in their way and rendering him completely bare in front of Eren. 

He wrapped his arms around Eren’s middle and rolled on his back so that Eren could settle on top of him. His lips searched for Eren’s and found them waiting for him, welcoming and expecting. He wanted to erase from the boy’s mind any memory he had of other people kissing him before, the jealousy he had felt for his ex was still there, but this time Eren had wanted to kiss him, had asked and longed for it the same way he had and that was enough to send Levi over the moon. 

Eren lowly moaned when Levi bit his bottom lip and opened his mouth to him. His breath was stale and his kiss was becoming sloppy, but his determination was still there, present as he tangled his tongue with Levi’s and pressed him harder on the pillow. His hands had disappeared underneath Levi’s sweater and were tracing the patterns of his sides, exposing Levi’s skin to the cool air of the room. 

“Eren,” Levi panted when the brunet focused his attention on his neck. 

“Yeah?” 

“What do you want to do?” 

“Get rid of our boners,” Eren replied, kissing Levi behind his ear. 

“Are you sure?” Levi managed to say as Eren bit his earlobe. 

Eren stopped his movements and looked at Levi with concern in his eyes. “You don’t want to?” 

“That’s not it,” Levi replied. “You just got over your ex, maybe we should take things slow.” 

“Trust me when I say that I really like you and that I want this. My ex is water under the bridge, the only person I care about now is you, but if you want to go slow I can stop and just kiss you for a while.” 

Levi couldn’t help but smile at that. Eren looked adorable with a blush colouring his cheeks and his honesty was a quality he had always appreciated, so he didn’t doubt that Eren’s words were true. 

“We can go at the pace you want,” he grinned. 

“Good, because I’m about to explode in my pants,” Eren eagerly replied. “Maybe we could just, I don’t know, jerk each other off today?” 

Levi smirked and rolled them on their sides so that they were facing each other. “Okay.” 

Eren didn’t waste any time before capturing his lips in a heated kiss, starting again from where they had left off before. His tongue slid inside Levi’s mouth and his hand pulled up the hem of Levi’s sweater, caressing the smooth skin underneath it. His touch was feverish, leaving a trail of fire on its way, on Levi’s hips, on his ribs, until it reached his nipple that perked up when his thumb glossed over it. 

Levi groaned in Eren’s mouth as pleasure ran down his spine. He had waited for weeks for this moment to come and he couldn’t hold back anymore, so he cupped Eren’s cock through his sweatpants, pleased when he discovered it was as hard as his own. He pushed the clothes covering it down and felt it on his hand, hot and wet with pre-come. Perfect. 

“Fuck,” Eren hissed against Levi’s mouth. 

He was breathing hard and his low moans started to fill the room when Levi thumbed his head, spreading pre-come down his length. Levi couldn’t see his face clearly, but his ears were red and judging by the heat emanating from him, his cheeks were too. It made Levi want to tease him more, see him come undone under his touch with only his name on his lips, not someone else’s. He tightened his grip and stroked him with quick movements that had Eren ask for more in a matter of seconds. 

The brunet rested his head on Levi’s shoulder, breathing hard and reached down to Levi’s jeans. He unzipped them and yanked them down together with the underwear to free Levi’s cock. He wrapped his fingers around it and began stroking Levi in earnest, the sound of skin slapping on skin mixing with their moans. 

“Eren,” Levi groaned. 

The brunet raised his head and trained his eyes on him. Blown wide and lustful, they reached Levi deep inside, making his cock twitch for the pure arousal portrayed in them. He kissed him with the same desire on his lips, biting his bottom lip to elicit more of Eren’s sweet moans and he drank up every single one of them. They pulled at all the right strings and his chest was about to burst open for how hard his heart was beating. 

He pumped Eren’s cock faster, but the position was too uncomfortable and using his left hand wasn’t optimal. He shifted around so that he could use his right one. It still wasn’t the best position ever, but it would do, he wanted to see every inch of Eren’s face, close to him, breath ghosting on his heated cheeks and eyes boring into him as pleasure took over both of them. 

“You’re so fucking hot,” he said in a hoarse voice. 

“Only because you haven’t seen yourself,” Eren replied. 

He propped himself on an elbow and pressed his lips on Levi’s, rolling them over. Levi lost his hold on Eren’s cock, but before he could get back to it, Eren was towering over him, pinning him onto the bed with their cocks sliding on each other. He didn’t speak, only looked at Levi to ask if it was okay and Levi replied by wrapping his arms around his shoulders and kissing him again. 

Eren jerked his hips forwards and when his hot cock slid on Levi’s, they both groaned in relief. He moved down to Levi’s neck, nibbling his skin all the way up to his ears. Levi squirmed under his attentions, burying his head onto the pillow in a silent plea for more. His cock was begging too, hard and leaking pre-come, so he reached between them and as Eren bit his neck hard enough to leave a mark on it, he stroked himself. 

“Fuck, Eren.” 

“Yeah, fucking would have been a better idea,” Eren replied, voice raw next to Levi’s ear. 

Levi downright chuckled at the statement. It wasn’t funny or even meant to be amusing, but the ironic tone in Eren’s voice did it for Levi and his breathy laugh replaced his moans for a second. Eren stopped his movements to look at him, confused at first, but then his lips curved into a smile as well and he dove back into the crook of Levi’s neck. 

“I’ve never been more glad for group projects,” he said. 

The words reminded Levi of his early confession and made his chest tighten. Being with Eren felt so natural. In the few weeks they had known each other he had discovered so much of him that it was like they had been together since forever. He had never been able to get so close to someone else, to feel so at ease around a person that had just entered his life. Getting attached to someone so deeply scared him, he had never been that kind of guy, but at the same time it thrilled him, it filled him with joy and excitement for what life would be now that Eren was going to be such a big part of it. 

“I’ve never been so glad too,” he whispered. 

Eren kissed him, softer than before, but still with a lot of raw passion that confirmed his feelings. He rolled his tongue inside Levi’s mouth and left his print all over it, leaving his taste behind. 

“Do you think you can do something about mine too?” he said once the kiss broke. 

He ground his hips on Levi and his hard cock smeared pre-come on Levi’s hand still wrapped around his own cock. 

“Yeah.” 

Levi took both of their cocks into his hands and pumped them. Feeling Eren’s hot skin on his own brought him closer to the edge, so he stroked them faster with the sound of Eren’s heavy breaths next to his ears. He closed his eyes to focus on Eren, on his raspy voice calling his name, on his cock, hot and heavy in his hands, on his smell of sweat that aroused him even more. Everything about him drove him crazy, even the least attractive things and he didn’t want it any other way. 

“Eren,” he called in a breathy moan. 

Eren jerked his hips forward, fucking himself into Levi’s hands. “I’m close,” he grunted. 

Levi stroked them faster as best as he could. It was enough and mere seconds later Eren came with his name on his lips. At the sound Levi opened his eyes and seeing Eren’s face contort in pleasure was all he needed to come as well in white spurts of hot cum. 

Eren rolled on the bed next to him and for a while the room was silent, only filled with their heavy breaths that slowly evened out. No other sounds entered into the peaceful atmosphere and the little bubble that had formed around them lulled them into the quiet night. 

“Was this okay?” Eren whispered. 

Levi turned his head towards him. His eyes were still closed and his hair was stuck to his forehead, but he looked as adorable as always with a faint blush covering his cheeks. 

“Yes,” he said. “We should do it more often.” 

Eren let out a breathy chuckle. “We should.” 

Levi smiled to himself and watched as Eren fell asleep a couple of minutes later. 

  
  
  
“I knew we were going to get an A,” Eren said, leaving the classroom. 

It was almost a month later and the English professor had finally marked their assignments. 

“Of course we were, I did most of the job,” Levi retorted, following behind him. 

“I did a pretty good job as well,” Eren protested. “I just crashed a little towards the end.” 

“And I had to come and save your ass.” 

They had reached the entrance of the university and lined up behind the other students leaving the building. 

“I think I gave you a heartfelt thank you that night,” Eren whispered, leaning near Levi’s ear. His low voice made Levi shiver and images of that night came to life in his mind. 

“It was okay,” Levi shrugged. 

“I’m offended,” Eren said, pouting, but he still held the door for Levi. 

Levi looked over his shoulder to smirk at him and once they were both outside, he laced their fingers together. 

“Let’s go get lunch,” he said. 

Eren smiled at him, squeezing his hand, and walking past the other students at campus, they headed to their café. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated <3  
> [ My Tumblr ](https://talkereritome.tumblr.com/)  
> [ My Twitter ](https://twitter.com/exe_rachel)


End file.
